


kyankiri合集

by JTsusliK



Category: Real Person Fiction, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: M/M, キャンキリ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTsusliK/pseuds/JTsusliK
Summary: 金爆kyankiri写来自嗨的簧段子
Relationships: Kyan Yutaka/Kiryuuin Sho(Golden Bomber)





	kyankiri合集

不知为何在深夜惊醒了。  
身侧的人笼罩在窗帘透出的朦胧月光下，脸颊依偎在豐的肩膀上，柔软的触感以及温热的呼吸撩动着他的心。翔显然睡得很熟，连豊没有忍住抚摸向他的脸颊又轻轻戳弄他微微张开的唇的动作也完全没有惊醒他。  
不小心探了进去……手指被翔色泽红润的唇包裹着，温热的腔室加上湿润的触感——这令豊勃起了。  
虽说是凌晨，但以豊这样随心所欲的性格来说，想到什么就做——于是他理直气壮地依着自己的意做了下去。睡前刚经过一番缠绵，耗费了大量体力的两人随便用纸巾清理了一番便沉沉睡去，而这更方便了豊接下来的行动。  
翔半裹在被子里，豊小心翼翼地将被子掀起，露出他的身体，他只穿了一条四角内裤，在月光的照耀下白皙的肌肤上点缀着他昨晚任性留下的痕迹，最近稍微变胖了一点，抱起来的手感更好了，轻轻揉了揉稍微有点肉的胸部，他抚上翔胸前被他尽情玩弄过的两点，开发过的乳尖在被触碰的瞬间便仿佛是迎合般挺立起来，豊小心翼翼地沿着翔身体的轮廓描绘着，接着他又忍不住对着他的唇烙下一吻。翔很喜欢亲吻，在性事中更甚，到达高潮时会勾着豊索吻，主动迎合着探出舌尖与他缠绵。而在熟睡中的他则完全没有这个意识，任由着豊单方面侵犯般探入他的口腔，舌尖乖乖地被他搅动着，这种予取予求的感觉不禁令豊更加兴奋了，在缺氧状态前抽身，取而代之探入翔口腔的是手指。  
用唾液充当了润滑剂，他抽出手指，轻轻按压着翔的粉嫩的后穴。  
昨晚刚做过，翔的小穴还有些湿润，虽说他并没有清醒的迹象，却随着豊扩张搅动的动作轻微扭动着腰，在擦过他的前列腺时发出了轻微的渴求般的喘息声，还在梦呓中喊着ゆたか。或许正在做着春梦吧，真是的。  
这根本就是诱惑吧，扩张得差不多的豊忍受不住了，将对方的腿压到身侧，完全露出后穴，然后插入了进去，一寸一寸地撑开他、填满他。  
翔柔韧度很好，平时做时摆出这样的姿势完全没有问题，但在睡梦中被这样折腾睡得再熟也会被惊醒吧。不知为何睡前明明刚做过却还是做了春梦的鬼龙院翔终于在豊的折腾下醒来了，还没意识到状况前，眼前是豊沉醉的脸，刚要开口，声音就在身下豊的动作的影响下变成了娇喘。豊操弄得很是卖力，湿润的后穴被性器拍打出的水声无法忽略。  
“んん……ァ……”他被操得无法保持姿势，只能勾住豊的脖子，“ユタカ……”  
“很爽吧？”豊俯身轻轻亲吻他的唇，身下的动作却毫不留情，碾压过每一寸内壁。“明明睡着了，被插入时却还是会扭腰，鬼龍院さん已经被我操熟变成bitch了吗？”  
“bitch什么的……アァ......ん......もう……”被逼到高潮边缘的翔眼眶已经泛红，在快感下断断续续地回答着，抖M心理作祟听见这种话反而更兴奋了，前端本就挺立起来的性器也快要高潮了。“不行……要到了……啊……”  
完全靠后穴的快感射了出来，翔脱力地喘息着，可豊却完全没有结束的意思，变本加厉地动作着，凑上前来轻咬着他的耳廓，在后穴的摩擦和性感带被照顾的快感下，翔的下身又逐渐精神起来，“ユタカ.......不要了，んんァ……”被过载快感冲击的他无措地伸手想阻挡豊的操弄，却被坏心的对方拉着触碰身体交接处，柔润的手指被迫圈住硬热的东西，感觉全身上下都完全地被对方侵占了。  
豊侧头在他颈部上再次留下吻痕，温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的脖颈上带来的快感几乎使他颤抖，而身下深深浅浅抽插着的肉棒更是不停地摩擦过他的前列腺。  
几乎尖叫出声地迎来了第二次的高潮，翔完全被操到失神，仿佛溺水的人抓住浮木一般用手臂紧紧圈住对方的肩膀，收缩痉挛的内壁使豊终于忍不住射了出来，在高潮时吻上了对方的唇。

“中出了……”终于回过神的翔抬头咬向豊的肩膀，“你好麻烦啊キャンさん，这样的话不是就必须去浴室了吗。”  
“？直接继续做到早上不就好了吗？”  
迎接他的是翔抄起来砸到他脸上的枕头。


End file.
